


Precious Little Wife

by RuthlessDragon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, F/M, Werewolf Fucking, Werewolf Sex, completely out of the blue, knot fucking, loving relationship between dog and doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessDragon/pseuds/RuthlessDragon
Summary: Werewolf Joker fucks and knots Tae Takemi in the moonlight.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Precious Little Wife

A cool breeze drifted across her skin as her nude form was basking in the moonlight. Ravenous teeth bit down into her shoulder as paws grasped at her chest as he was ravaging her body. She looked up into bright red eyes and wiggled out from his grasp, not one of running away. But one of resting up against the nearest tree. The werewolf creature then approached her.

Tae knew that Joker would never hurt her. Never but she wanted to know what it was like to get wrecked by his beast form at this point. She wanted his thick cock in her pussy immediately but he wouldn't give it to her that easily. No, he was going to tease her endlessly until she was absolutely begging to be wrecked by his fat cock.

“J-joker please, I need you.. I need your cock in me, you keep teasing me over and over again and I can't take it much more.” Takemi was on the verge of whimpering at this point. Something that she would hardly ever ask for out of the blue. But with the copious amounts of biting and licking and fondling, she was so turned on.

Joker nudged her legs open and started to lap at her entrance immediately. His flat tongue now working at her dripping cunt and feeling her clit on his tongue was simply making her more wet. She wrapped one of her legs around his head and wanting more, she pet behind his ears. Coaxing him to lick at her faster now, sliding his tongue into her cunt every so often and getting a taste of his love.

Joker spread her pussy lips a little more open and lapped at her clit thoroughly, making her scream loudly feeling his tongue on her most sensitive areas like that. Joker gripped onto her thighs to lift her up and spread her legs around his waist and finally sunk her onto his unsheathed cock. He was not going to be gentle with his little love. He was going to destroy her and implant his seed deep into her cunt.

“Joker~!” Takemi cried out as she easily sunk onto his cock, she rocked her hips to get some friction against her clit but he was not going to let her. He held onto her hips and started to wildly thrust into her cunt with such force that his balls slapped up against her ass. Her tits bounced as he fucked her hard in the night. She was doing so well at taking his full cock, hearing him slap into her cunt and the sound that accompanied it was absolute bliss to Joker's ears.

His grunts started to fill the air as he was getting very close to cumming into his darling wife. Something that she wanted, his cum to fill her womb and to be able to knock her up. She wasn't minding his quickening thrusts at all, after all the foreplay they were having before this, he wasn't going to last long at all. The way that she kept moaning for him to fill her and just have his way with her. If it wasn't for being a werewolf, this is what made him feral.

It was almost in a split second that he was filling his darling wife with load after load. Quickly knotting her and making sure that the seed filled her womb and keeping her still against the tree. Joker held her close to his warm fuzzy body as Tae went limp into his arms then. A few steady breaths, his knot still inflated inside of her, shuddering inside of her every so often. She clenched around his knot instinctively and that was when Joker slowly pulled his knot out and slammed it back into her.

“H-Honey~! I-I can't do it..” Takemi moaned out and clutched onto Joker's fur as he started to fuck her with his knot then. Spurts of cum leaking out of her well fucked hole then. Her breathing was uneven and he was not easing up on her. He wanted to stuff her full and make sure that he was going to knock her up. His grunting became heavier and more gruff sounding as he unloaded one last load deep into her pussy. He held her close to his chest as his hands slowly stroked her thighs. Holding her tenderly against his chest and sat on the ground, keeping his cock deep inside of her as she snuggled into his chest fluff as best as possible.

He kept her close without say a word and with the hope of knocking her up this way. She slowly dozed off against his chest and knew that she was perfectly safe in the arms of her loved one. He wouldn't dare let anyone hurt his pretty little wife.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! show your friends if you wanna!


End file.
